Television viewing is part of daily life for many people. Certain networks that deliver video content may experience limitations that lead to an undesirable television viewing experience. For example, viewers may experience channel change latency after switching channels, as a result of bandwidth limitations of a network. In addition, large numbers of channel change requests during peak viewing times, may result in a disruption to other services, such as Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) services and High-Speed Internet services, due to a lack of available bandwidth in the network. Hence, there is a need for an improved system and method of delivering video content.